


Secrets

by liceshampoo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, spoilers for season 2 episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liceshampoo/pseuds/liceshampoo
Summary: Jughead's been keeping secrets and Betty finds out.





	Secrets

Toni comes up to Betty and Jughead in Pops and says jokingly “Hey, Forsythe.”  
  
Jughead rolls his eyes but Betty gives her usual hard to read teary eyed mad face.  
  
“What did you call him?” Dark Bebby starts to emerge.  
  
“Ya haha that’s his actual name.”  
  
“Is that true Jughead?” Her pony tail whips faster than the speed of sound causing a sonic boom as she turns to him.  
  
“Wait,” He gives an uncomfortable smile and a forced chuckle, “you thought Jughead was my actual name?”  
  
“Why does she know that and I don’t? I thought there weren’t going to be any secrets between us, Jughead. Or should I say Forsythe?!”  
  
She stands up from the booth and starts to walk away.  
  
“Betty! Wait!” Jughead chases after her.  
  
“I love you so much. We’ve been together 3 months. Are you just going to throw that away?”  
  
Betty’s bobble head stills and she looks into his eyes.  
  
“I love you, Juliet.” He kisses her hand and gets down on one knee, “Will you marry me?”  
  
Betty gasps and her eyes tear up again.  
  
“Ju-Juggy…” She throws her arms around his neck, “I do!”  
  
The whole diner claps.  
  
Pops brings out a blue and gold wedding cake from the back, he’d been waiting for this moment.


End file.
